The present invention relates to a flushing system for machine tool coolant return system flumes. Aqueous-based soluble oil coolant is generally provided to a plurality of machining stations to cool the machining stations during operation and to flush machining wastes such as chips, grinding particles and the like from the machining station into the coolant return system flumes where they are transported to a central filter for filtration prior to being disposed of or recirculated to the machining stations. The flumes are generally located beneath the machine tools such that the used coolant may flow directly from the tool into the flumes. The flumes generally have a decreasing elevation toward the filter such that the flow is the result of gravitational force. The flumes are generally U-shaped and embedded in the concrete flooring and include a top grate which allows the coolant to enter the flume while allowing the flumes to be walked over.
As the machining waste contains solid materials, it is preferable to flush the material along the flume toward the filter so that waste material does not build up and a constant flow of coolant and machining waste is maintained. A typical method of assisting the flow of used coolant and waste material is to use flush sufficient to assist in the flow of the coolant toward the filter and prevent the build-up of waste materials in the bottom of the flumes.
One type of nozzle which has been used is disposed above a normal level of the coolant which sprays along the top of the coolant to assist in the movement of the coolant. The problem with such nozzles is that the coolants being provided sometimes splash above the grate, and they also tend to impede the flow of the coolant as the piping connections protrude into the middle of the flume, restricting the flow. These nozzles also only provide additional velocity near the top of the normal coolant level.
Another type of flush nozzle is installed in the bottom of the flume, with the piping connections being external of the flume and being embedded in the concrete of the floor. In this arrangement, the nozzle is submerged beneath a normal level of the coolant and assists in the transportation of the waste material and coolant without additional splashing. These types of nozzles are generally referred to as submersible flush nozzles.
Due to the nature of the waste material involved, the nozzles and piping connections can get clogged and need repair. On such occasions, the system may have to be shut down, and an individual may have to physically go into the trough to clean or repair the nozzle, which is a dirty, time-consuming and difficult job. For the nozzles in which the piping connections are embedded in concrete, the concrete must be dug up to repair these connections if they are broken.
As an additional problem, machine tools are extremely heavy and are not readily moved. If there is a problem with the nozzle underneath the machine tool where a flush nozzle is most needed, as a practical matter, it is virtually impossible to repair.